What Once Was
by Mystic Dragon3
Summary: When Hogwarts is captured by the Dark Lord, everything goes awry.Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff students are becoming servents to the Dark Lord and his followers.Teachers are sent to Azkaban.Yet, no one in the outside world has any idea of the capt
1. Not Right

Fifth year should have been enjoyable. But the second the students stumbled through the doors they were roughly separated by house. They knew something wasn't right. The hooded wizards should not have been there and the students of three particular houses not locked in the dungeons. But Life didn't always turn the right direction.  
  
"Harry, you have to find a way out, if this is Voldemort's doing, which we all know it is, then you have to get as far away as possible," Hermione said trembling.  
  
It had barely been a few hours, yet their lives had been changed forever. All fifth year Gryffindors sat in the dingiest of cells in the dungeons. It seemed strange that Voldemort had yet to summon Harry. Actually, it seemed Harry was being completely ignored, thankfully. There had not been much conversation after the first hour or so until suddenly the door jolted open and they all scurried to the back wall, as far away from the door as possible. Standing in the doorway were five tall and burly figures cloaked in black.  
  
"Harry stay behind us," Ron whispered stepping in front of him. Hermione moved over to cover Harry from view also.  
  
But the men did not seem to be looking for Harry. They spread out throughout the room and began to strip the students of their wands. Cries were heard as precious wands were broken in half. When one of the men came to take Hermione's wand, he sneered at her. He looked sharply down at her prefect badge.  
  
"Hermione Granger," he smirked. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.  
  
With a quick sweep of his hand he had grabbed Hermione's wand and badge and thrown them in the enlarging pile. She bit back tears as she looked at her beloved wand and pin thrown away like meaningless trash.  
  
"All of you scum, line up against the wall," the man's voice echoed in the small room.  
  
They all scattered quickly pressing up against the wall. The men stood in front of them, surveying them uncomfortably. Finally one of the men pulled a scroll from his pocket and walked to the beginning of the row. Poor Neville happened to be the first person. He trembling as the man asked him his name. Mumbling it out the man checked something off his scroll.  
  
"Kitchens," the man said aloud pushing Neville toward another of the men.  
  
The man continued down the line. Some were sent to "Office" but most were sent to the kitchens. Then he reached Hermione.  
  
"Name?" he asked.  
  
"Hermione Granger," she said lip trembling.  
  
"Well, well, and let me guess, this is Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter," he sneered.  
  
Harry and Ron nodded.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, a Mudblood, a sorry excuse for a Pureblood, and a well known good-doer," the man said with malice.  
  
"Don't call her that!" Ron said harshly.  
  
He was rewarded with a slap across the face. The man grabbed Hermione roughly by the shoulder.  
  
"You'll be working in the Slytherin common room," he said, pushing her to the large man that had taken her wand and badge.  
  
Hermione began to cry as Harry and Ron were assigned to the kitchens. By the time they were done only Seamus had joined Hermione. The man led Hermione and Seamus out first and pulled them roughly down the hall. When he reached the portrait of a cobra wrapped around a emerald encrusted sword he muttered a password and the picture swung open. The Slytherin common room seemed to have the leftovers of a joyous party.  
  
"Once you finish cleaning up, you will go and clean out that closet as a place to sleep," he ordered. "You will begin work tomorrow morning at dawn."  
  
Even after he left, all Hermione and Seamus could do was stand there. Seamus was the first to speak.  
  
"How did this happen?" he asked.  
  
"I.I don't know," Hermione answered. "But I am terrified."  
  
There were so many questions that needed answers but they knew they wouldn't be getting them tonight. So they silently began to clean. Tears were dripping from Hermione's eyes. Seamus was nice, but Harry and Ron were her life. How would she be able to survive without them? And the teachers, where were they? And all the other students. This shouldn't have happened. She finally collapsed onto the couch in a mess of tears. Seamus sighed and walked over to her. Kneeling in front of her he put his hands on her shaking shoulders.  
  
"Come on Hermione," he said gently. "Everything is going to be okay. We're Gryffindors remember. We can get through this."  
  
Hermione sniffled and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you Seamus," she whispered.  
  
"Why don't you rest," he said, "and I'll go fix the closet."  
  
"Oh but," she began to disagree but Seamus cut in.  
  
"No, I insist," he said.  
  
She nodded and lay down. Awhile later she felt Seamus pick her and lay her down in the closet. This would be a long, tough experience. for everyone.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you all like it. Please review, so I know if I should continue.  
  
Preview of Chapter II :  
  
"Let me go Malfoy," Hermione shouted.  
  
"Oh, Mudblood you see, I have the right to do anything with you I want," Malfoy grinned evilly.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide as Draco pulled her through the common room toward the stairs.  
  
"Hey Malfoy!" someone shouted.  
  
When Malfoy turned around the last thing he saw was Seamus's fist. 


	2. It Takes More Than Bravery

The next morning Hermione awoke with a splitting headache. Really, her whole body was sore. Seamus had done his best to fix the old used robes into somewhat comfortable beds but it was hard when there was so little to work with. Looking to her left she saw that Seamus wasn't awake. Looking at the watch on her wrist, which the men had thankfully not taken, she saw it was almost five-thirty.  
  
'Oh how nice,' Hermione thought scowling.  
  
"Seamus, it's time to wake up," Hermione said gently.  
  
He rolled over and opened one eye.  
  
"Morning," he said sleepily.  
  
"Morning," she said, laughing at his tasseled hair and sleepy expression.  
  
They had no new clothes to change into so they simply straightened their robes and flattened their hair. Stepping out of the closet they saw a large number of robes that needed to be folded. Sighing they began the long tedious work. By seven they were just finishing up when the Slytherins began sauntering down the stairs. Not wanted to be in their path, Hermione and Seamus began to fold faster. Unfortunately enough, they weren't very quick. Draco and his ridiculous cronies came down the stairs looking like a king and his squires royally entering. Malfoy's eyes locked with Hermione's and he smirked. Hermione braced herself for what she knew would be a horrible ordeal. Draco came over (Crabbe and Goyle tagging along of course) and stood in front of Hermione.  
  
"Why if it isn't the little Mudblood in her rightful place at last," Malfoy said maliciously.  
  
Hermione kept her head high and looked straight into his eyes. She said nothing though. Starting something would be stupid. This was no longer Hogwarts. This was a place were they ruled and with a flick of a wand, you could be dead. No matter how much pride she had in her, she had to keep her mouth shut. Seamus, however, did not seem to be thinking along the same lines.  
  
"Why can't you just leave her alone for once, she has never done anything to you," Seamus said, standing up so he was eye level with Draco.  
  
"You see Finnagin, by just being herself she has committed a crime," Draco sneered.  
  
Seamus would have pounced on Draco if it had not been for Crabbe's arm pushing him back onto the floor. He struggled to breathe as the wind was knocked out of him. Hermione was about to help him when she felt someone grab her wrist. Turning around she saw Draco looking at her slyly.  
  
  
  
"Let me go Malfoy!" she shouted.  
  
"Oh but you see Mudblood I can do anything I want with you now," Draco grinned pulling her towards the stairs.  
  
Hermione struggled against him but he was stronger than she thought. All of sudden there was a voice from behind them.  
  
"Hey Malfoy!"  
  
Malfoy turned around just in time to see Seamus's fist smash into his face. Draco flew backward letting go of Hermione's wrist. He sat up slowly blood dripping down his face. In an instant at least five or six Slytherin boys were on top of Seamus, beating him.  
  
"No!" Hermione yelled rushing toward them.  
  
But she was held back by two other Slytherins who were howling wildly at poor Seamus. Once Draco had wiped his face of the blood he strode over to Hermione who was still struggling to help Seamus. Suddenly the bell rang. The boys slowly got off Seamus who lay still on the ground.  
  
"See Granger, that is what happens now, when you disobey us," he said.  
  
Grabbing his books he gave her one last look, spit on her, then walked away. The two boys dropped her and followed Draco out of the portrait hole. Scrambling to her feet, Hermione rushed out to Seamus's unconscious form. He was badly hurt.  
  
'Oh Seamus please wakeup!" Hermione yelled to him.  
  
After a few minutes his eyes finally opened.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, terror in her eyes.  
  
"Ha, not really, but I'll live," he chuckled.  
  
"Come on, you should go rest," Hermione said helping him to his feet.  
  
Once he was in as comfortable as he could get she went back out to see a house elf tidying up the fireplace. She ran quickly to it and begged it to get her a bowl of warm water and a cloth. With eagerness of this important job, the elf rushed off and a minute later came back with a bowl and cloth. Thanking it profusely, Hermione rushed back to the closet. Kneeling next to Seamus she began to clean his cuts.  
  
"Thank you for helping me like you," Hermione said to him smiling.  
  
"No one messes with my friends," he said. "Especially not the likes of him."  
  
"But I don't want this to happen again," Hermione said seriously, wringing out the cloth. "They could have killed you. They could kill either of us whenever they please. We have to be careful."  
  
Seamus put his head down. "I will," he said, "as long as he doesn't try to hurt you. That's where I draw the line."  
  
Not knowing what to say, she just continued to clean his wounds.  
  
"How did everything end up like this," she asked.  
  
"I thought Hogwarts was the safest place," he said, wincing as she cleaned a cut on his forehead.  
  
"I think we all did," Hermione said. "I just everyone else is okay too."  
  
"Yeah," Seamus said.  
  
Once Seamus was relatively better than before, Hermione put the bowel aside. She was about to sit next to him when they heard the portrait hole open. One of the men from the night before entered. He threw a list at them, telling them to be sure everything was done by lunch, then he left with a swish of his cloak. The two got up and began the day with an awful feeling inside them.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: That was a bit short but it is late. More tomorrow! Review!  
  
PREVIEW:  
  
"That stupid filthy Mudblood has to learn her place," Draco mumbled to a few of the other Slytherins at lunch.  
  
They all grinned mischievously.  
  
"So what do you have in mind," Blaise Zambini asked.  
  
Draco sneered and leaned in to explain the plan stirring in his mind. 


	3. So It Seems

Harry and Ron where no exception to the majority of people who hated doing dishes but lately it seemed that it had become their life. Not willingly of course but within the threat of death. Most of the students were down in the kitchens. Yet Harry and Ron felt no better that familiar peers surrounded them. Hermione was gone. Left in the hands of a house full of Slytherins who despised her. It gave them comfort though, that Seamus was with her. At least they knew she had someone to protect her. It was always tense for Harry though. Even though it seemed Voldemort had lost interest in killing him, every time a Death Eater entered Harry was hidden from view. It was awkward but a safe precaution.  
  
"Ron, you don't look so well, are you feeling okay?" Parvati asked.  
  
Most of the students had colds but Ron did look terrible. His skin was paler than usual and his eyes were dull and filled with sadness and stress. Although he was tall and gangly to begin with, he was beginning to look like a skeleton. None of them were as healthy as before but Ron was suffering the most it seemed.  
  
"Perfectly fine," Ron said. "But you all know I am worried about Hermione."  
  
"We all are Ron, but Seamus is with her so she isn't alone," Harry said.  
  
Ron gave a weary nod and continued drying the dish that was soon to be worn if he dried it any more thoroughly. But Ron knew there had to be a means of talking to Hermione. Maybe the house elves would risk passing a note to her. If the Death Eaters ever found out though, it could become lethal. Letters were sent to parents once they had been checked to see if they sounded normal enough. If so, then they would be sent. No one outside Hogwarts had any idea there was anything wrong. There was no help coming. So they were just going to have to save themselves. This wasn't as easy as it seemed though. Death Eaters were onto your every move and if you took one step out of line, you were beaten back onto it. A rebellion was out of question. They were all to weak and to go against the Death Eaters wandless was plain lack of common sense. Everyone was thinking of escape but with out being able to rely on Hermione's quick-witted mind, they were lost. Only one thing was evident. They were in dire need of help.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Albus, Albus are you awake?" Minevra McGonagall called softly.  
  
"Yes well I am now," Dumbledore said. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Do you think the children have gotten away? Do you think they are safe?"  
  
Dumbledore didn't know how to answer this. He knew the children were not alright. He could not protect them now though. He could only hope they were alive. After setting up the Great Hall for the feast Dumbledore had heard a murmur of voices. Figuring it was the students arriving early, he walked into the hall to great them. It had not been the students but a large flock of black cloaked men. He was tackled and the school stolen. He and the other teachers had been sent to Azkaban, which had been taken over by Voldemort. There was no hope of escape. They had only one hope. That the children could somehow get out and send for help. But hope was being a fickle friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Hermione and Seamus were barely holding themselves up by lunch. They barely got through half the chores on the list. The chores that would have been simple with a wand were brutal when done by hand. When the bell for lunch rang, Seamus and Hermione started to speed up their work, trying to get it finished before one of the men came to inspect. Dumtrious (as they later found out the one man was called) had walked through the portrait hole just when they were sitting down for a two second rest.  
  
"What is going on here!?" he yelled.  
  
"We only stopped for a minute," Seamus said quite irritably.  
  
"Let me see that list," he said sharply.  
  
Hermione grabbed it off the table and took it to him. He ripped it out of her hand fiercely. His eyes search over it looking at what was checked off. Barely half were. They had almost killed themselves working so hard. But as Dumtrious continued to read, his eyes filled with fury. He looked hardly at Hermione who still stood in front of him.  
  
"You barely even began the list!" he shouted  
  
Hermione flinched. "We worked really hard, but without wands, it's difficult."  
  
Before she knew it, his hand collided with her cheek. She stumbled back, hand clutched to were he hit her. Seamus ran up and stood in front of her, but knowing from past experience, to just stay quiet.  
  
"If this isn't all down by dinner you'll receive no food and suffer a worse punishment than that," he nodded toward Hermione. With that said, he left.  
  
"You alright?" Seamus asked, looking at her red cheek.  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine," Hermione said, trying to sound unfazed.  
  
They sighed and once again, began working.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Draco, your nose looks like a balloon," Blaise Zambini said. "What happened?"  
  
"That bloody Gryffindor punched me," Draco said.  
  
"The Mudblood?" another boy asked.  
  
"No, Finnigan, he was trying to protect her," Draco said angrily.  
  
"Oh how cute," Blaise said sarcastically.  
  
"That stupid filthy Mudblood has to learn her place," Draco mumbled.  
  
"And do you have in mind," Blaise smirked.  
  
Draco sneered and leaned in to explain the plan stirring in his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ron was lying on the floor in the back of the kitchen with the other students when he heard the portrait open. He sat up and saw none other than Ginny walk through the door.  
  
"Ginny!" He said.  
  
"Ron, is that you?" she whispered.  
  
Ron got up and ran over to her, wrapping her in a crushing hug.  
  
  
  
"Where have you been, I was so worried," Ron said.  
  
"I am working in the office but I am always having to run tings places. I have been looking for you!" Ginny said, tears running down her face.  
  
  
  
"Have you seen Hermione? She is in the Slytherin common room," Ron asked.  
  
"No I haven't seen her but I am delivering a list of something there tomorrow, I'll check then," Ginny offered.  
  
"Oh Gin, it is so good to know your fine," Ron said, hugging her once more. "But be careful, don't do anything dangerous, keep yourself safe."  
  
"I'm fine," Ginny said, " I have to go now but I'll be back tomorrow."  
  
Ron nodded and watched her disappear out into the corridor. He went back to lay down and try to go to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, sorry about the cliffie. I can't complain about reviews only because I usually post late at night and usually by the time everyone gets back on, twenty stories were posted already. But it's now I posted early so I hope to get more reviews!!!!  
  
  
  
PREVIEW:  
  
"Ron!" Ginny yelled, bursting through the portrait into the kitchen.  
  
Ron through the plate he was washing down and ran to her.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"It's Hermione, Seamus said when he woke up she was missing." 


	4. Les Miserables

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, just the plot.  
  
Seamus rolled over and groaned. This kind of life was for the birds. His days consisted of getting up at atrocious hours of the morning, serving the Slytherins, and cleaning all day. The only good thing he could think of in the situation was that Hermione was with him. He didn't like her in that way, he could never, after knowing she liked Ron. But that didn't stop them from being friends. And when Malfoy threatened her the way he did. that just pushed him over the edge. Well, he thought, looking at his watch, guess its time to get up.  
"Hermione," he said, rolling over to his side, "time to.."  
What stopped him in his tracks though, was that Hermione wasn't there. Then what made him sick to his stomach was a Slytherin cloak, lying right where she slept. With a trembling hand, he picked it up and looked inside.  
  
PROPERTY OF DRACO MALFOY  
  
***** * *****  
  
Hermione was in the most peaceful sleep she had since the downfall of Hogwarts. She was even dreaming. It wasn't a nightmare, but a truly spectacular dream. Her and Ron were at the Borrow, out in one of the fields. They were lying on a blanket, staring up at the sky and laughing together. If only the dream could have continued as it was, but soon she felt it pulling away and she sled slowly into awareness. She made to turn over but felt something block her way. She opened her eyes and gasped. She wasn't in the closet with Seamus as she suspected. The room she was in was large and expensive looking and she was surprised to see decorated in green and silver. Her stomach twisted and turned into knots as she realization kicked in.  
"Well, I thought you'd never wake up," she heard a voice say from the door.  
She went to sit up but was held down by what seemed like large invisible weights tied to her waist. But the voice was unmistakable. It was Draco and she knew it before he even entered the room. She could hear him coming toward the bed with slow deliberate steps.  
"Pretty ridiculous, you know, having to steal you away in the middle of the night," he said, taking a seat on the bed.  
Hermione was terrified, but determined not to let it show. In the most dangerous voice she could muster she said, "What is ridiculous is that you need magic to keep me here. Am I just a little too much Malfoy?"  
Draco eyes grew dark with resentment. But he didn't slap her as she expected. Instead he muttered a counter curse to the one that held her down and she sat up quickly, scooting as far away from Draco as the backboard would allow her. Draco also did not pull her back, but continued to stare interestedly. Then, he shook his head and chuckled.  
"Granger, I just can't understand what it is with you Gryffindors," he said. "You try to be so brave and end up getting hurt in the process. Why not just give in? Let life take its course."  
He moved closer to her but she held her ground, staring at him blankly.  
"Why prolong the inevitable?" he asked, smirking.  
Hermione paused a moment before saying, "Gryffindors, unlike you Slytherins, don't take the easy way because it is for the weak. Yes, we suffer and yes it is not the easiest way to live. Suffering, however, is rewarded. Do you know what you will be rewarded with DMalfoy? I am sure you do, you aren't stupid, and I don't have to spell it out to you. So just remember that while you are suffering forever in death, that I will be happy. Maybe life isn't treating me well now, but I have faith Malfoy and friends that won't go running when I am in trouble. Your life is pitiful compared to mine."  
Draco could only blanche. He quickly recomposed himself, however. "Granger if you weren't a Mudblood and a Gryffindor, I might actually think you were worth something. Since you are though, let's get down to business."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny dreaded the thought of going into the Slytherin common room. The Slytherins were bad enough when they weren't in charge of the school, though she hated to think of the way they were now. Just the day before she had been on her way to the kitchens when one of them stopped her in the corridor. Luckily the bell had rung for the change of classes and she quickly took advantage of the diversion. When she entered the common room she could tell something was wrong. Seamus was sitting on one of the couches muttering to himself, Hermione nowhere in sight. Ginny rushed over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Seamus what's going on?" she asked frantically. "Where's Hermione?"  
"He has her up there," he said quietly. "There's some kind of spell on the staircase though, I can't get."  
But he stopped when they heard a door above them slam and footsteps coming down the staircase. Seamus stood and watched with Ginny as Draco came appeared at the foot of the stairs, Hermione beside him, head down. He walked over to Seamus and pushed Hermione toward him.  
"You want her back I suppose," Draco smirked, and not saying a word more he left the common room.  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Seamus asked, looking her over.  
Hermione was far from okay. Her eyes were unfocused, and there was a scratch across her cheek.  
"Is there anything we can do?" Ginny asked helplessly.  
Hermione's large, emotionless brown eyes turned to the young girl and she spoke only four words, "Get Harry and Ron."  
  
A/N: Readers, if any of you read this story before and are reading this chapter I have to say how sorry I am for not updating in ages and for giving you such a crappy chapter after that long wait. But I have been working on other things, and this just seemed less important. But now I am making it important and I plan to update all my stories again soon, this one included, with a much better chapter. 


End file.
